


Impossible

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But is it though?
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Impossible

Our tale begins in St Mungo's Hospital, Neville Longbottom is visiting his parents with his wife Luna and their infant twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander.

Neville told them, "Mum, dad, meet your grandsons Lorcan and Lysander."

Luna said, "Nev, can they hear us?"

Neville shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but the healers say it helps for them to hear voices. Especially if it's a loved one."

Luna held Lysander out to Alice and smiled. "This is Lysander, Mrs Longbottom. He has your smile, at least that's what your Nev tells me."

Alice stopped humming and looked directly at the wriggling Lysander.

Neville gasped. "That's impossible, she's never done that before. Luna, how did you do that?"

Luna replied, "You just have to be patient with them, that's all. I think she wants to see Lorcan now. Do you mind?"

Neville beamed, "Here, you take him then. I think you're good with them, my parents I mean."

Luna stated, "Yes, your mum thinks so too. Now, Nev try it with your dad."

Neville held Lysander out to Frank the same way Luna had done with his mum and he too focused on the squirming infant and actually smiled.

Neville was smiling through happy tears as he said, "Luna, you're brilliant you are. I've never seen them like this before... so focused and happy. Thank you."

Luna shrugged. "No need to thank me. They just wanted to meet their grandsons."


End file.
